The Philosopher's Stone
by TheBravestOfThemAll
Summary: In an AU where Draco is a triplet with a brother and a sister, many things change. Draco discovers friendship and what it means to be a Gryffindor while searching for the secret on the third floor.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I'm Marcy. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but plz no flames. No pairings for now as they're too young for that. This story is un beta'd, and I'm trying to use my best grammar on this, so please be tolerant of a grammatical errors.

Pairings:None

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The Harry Potter world is all the fabulous work of Mrs. J. K. Rowling. I own nothing except for my OCs.

**A/N: Harry and Draco never met in Diagon Alley!**

Vega sprinted into her twin brother's room yelling and laughing,"Draco Malfoy, you get up right now, you lazy bastard!".

Draco ducked under his blankets and moaned,"Get out, brat! I'm trying to sleep."

Vega rolled her golden eyes,"I can bloody well see that. We're going to Hogwartds today."

"Really? I hadn't realized. You've only been badgering me about it since the beginning of time."

"Sarcasm's not a good look for you, Dray." Draco peeked his eyes out of the blanket and muttered, "Thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that."

"Nope,", Vega shook her head,"You agreed to that, not me."

"Same difference."

Vega grinned," Vámanos child! We've got places to go!"

"You do realize that we have to eat breakfast, get dressed, and then wait for the slightly less awesome part of the family", Draco said.

"Oh, I forgot about them," she replied sullen for a moment,"Get up anyway. I need someone to keep me company."

Draco rolled his eyes but got up anyway. The twins got dressed rapidly in casual robes. Draco sprinted down the steps while Vega slid down the bannister whooping the entire way.

Draco skidded to a stop at the bottom of the staircase causing Vega to slam into his back. The slightly less awesome part of the family sat in the dining room glaring at the twins. Kronos, their older brother, smirked maliciously at them, and they glared back. The siblings were not the best of friends with their brother.

Lucius fixed his icy glare on the twins,"Hurry up and finish your breakfast, so we can leave. Get your things Kronos and meet me in my study.", he looked at the twins," I trust you two have your things packed."

Draco nodded and nudged Vega into her seat. Alone, they ate breakfast in silence before racing back up the stairs to get their trunks. When, they got back downstairs Lucius, Narcissa, and Kronos were waiting impatiently.

Lucius grabbed his sons' shoulders before apparating to King's Cross station. Narcissa squeezed Vega's shoulder and apparated after the rest of the family. The Malfoys navigated the train station and stopped in front of platforms 9 and 10.

Narcissa smiled gently at her eldest son," Just run through the wall darling,", she glared at the twins," Even you two couldn't mess this up."

Draco and Vega rolled their eyes on unison. Draco offered Vega his arm and they sprinted through the barrier trunks rolling behind them. When Narcissa walked through they raised their eyebrows at her which she answered with a frown.

The twins saluted their parents mockingly and stepped onto the train. Neither of them saw any reasons to stay with their parents any longer. Vega threw the door to a random compartment open and threw herself inside. She grinned at Draco who rolled his eyes _again. _

"Have you always rolled your eyes this much, or am I just unobservant?", Vega asked.

Draco smiled as he lifted their trunks up," You're just unobservant." He sat down and opened _Hogwarts: A History, _and turned to his younger sister. Vega was curled up asleep on the seat. Her black curls spilled out wildly, and her eyes were closed peacefully. Draco affectionately stroked her hair before settling down to read.

* * *

The trainride passed quickly. Draco reread _Hogwarts: A History _for the second time while Vega slept. She woke up when the conductor stated that they were in Hogsmeade. Vega blinked the sleepiness out if her eyes and yawned. Draco grinned at her and pulled her out of the compartment.

They joined the flow of students getting of the train at the station.

"First years over here!" Hagrid called. The twins followed him and jumped into a boat with two children they didn't know. Draco whispered into Vega's ear, "Bloody hell, Vega! That man must be a giant!" Vega nodded in agreement and opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed it when the castle came into view.

The school rose into the night sky, tall and proud. Draco's eyes widened in wonder at the castle. Everyone else had similar reactions. Mouths hung open and eyes bulged at the gothic school.

The boats pulled into the school and the children dismounted; some more cautiously than others. A rather pudgy boy by the name of Neville Longbottom almost fell into the lake. He was only saved by a bushy haired girl and a scruffy haired boy grabbing his arms and pulling him back onto the boat.

Once they had all left the boats safely, Hagrid led them to the castle. A stern looking witch greeted them at the door. She introduced herself as Professor Mcgonagall, and explained that they were to be sorted. At that Draco muttered under his breath,"If you read _Hogwarts: A History _at all, you would already know that."

The professor led them inside where they waited in a line. The doors of the Great Hall opened and several ghosts rushed in. The older students were obviously used to this but the first years backed away in fright. Some of the ghosts offered encouragement, but Vega had zoned out by then.

She jumped in shock however when a hat began to sing.

__Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ough__t to be.

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap_!

The Sorting Hat finished it's song and called for the first student.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"Slytherin!"

Draco turned to Vega." This is taking forever!" Vega nodded in agreement and turned back to the Sorting.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"Gryffindor!"

The Sorting progressed like that and nothing eventful happened. The twins shufgled next to each other in impatient boredom.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Vega squeezed his hand and Draco walked up the steps. Draco stepped onto the stool and let Mcgonagall put the hat onto his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I'm Marcy. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but plz no flames. No pairings for now as they're too young for that. This story is un beta'd, and I'm trying to use my best grammar on this, so please be tolerant of a grammatical errors.

Pairings:None

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The Harry Potter world is all the fabulous work of Mrs. J. K. Rowling. I own nothing except for my OCs.

* * *

"You're not like the rest of your family, are you?", the Sorting Hat said. Draco jumped at the voice and looked around for who had spoken.

"Its okay, I'm the Hat. You're not like the rest of them, are you?", the hat asked again.

"The rest of who?"

"The rest of your family! You're much braver than them. Not as ambitious either. Slytherin is most definitely not the place for you.", the Sorting Hat said to itself.

Draco shook his head vigarously." No, wait!"

The Sorting Hat grinned,"Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire Great Hall sat in silence and stared at Draco. Suddenly Vega started cheering wildly. Her claps were the only thing that could be heard until the Hufflepuff table joined in, clapping politely. The Ravenclaws joined in too while the Slytherin table glared at Draco, and the Gryffindors sat in a confused daze.

Draco sat and avoided eye contact with everyone. He was screwed. This was his last day before he was either disowned or killed. Draco was so distracted that he missed his own brother's sorting. He looked up, however, when the Hat called Vega's name.

"Malfoy, Vega!"

She pulled the hat on, and it slid down her head, the brim resting on her thin shoulders. Seconds passed as the Great Hall waited in stillness. Vega smiled widely and the Hat proclaimed,

"Gryffindor!"

Vega tore off the sentient hat and rushed to the lions' table. She slid in next to her twin and flashed him a knowing grin.

"We're absolutely fucked, aren't we?"

He glared halfheartedly at her, "Language!", before smiling back,"Completely."

She waved his scolding away dismissively, "Well I can't say I care too much anyway."

"Summer is rather far away. We should have enough time to reap havoc before our impending disownment."

"We are on a bit of a time crunch though. Kronos, the little bastard, is probably going to alert them early."

"We could threaten him?"

"And add to the list of our errors."

Draco shrugged, "Good point."

Their conversation ended when the Headmaster began his speech.

"Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

Food came into existence all around the siblings, as the feast began. Vega immediately started to eat, shocking the students around her.

A pair of twins with bright red hair blinked at her.

"You've certainly got a large appetite.", they said in unison. Vega shrugged without pausing her meal.

"Fred— and George— Weasley at your service!"

Draco waved and said," Draco Malfoy, and that's my twin sister, Vega"

"Another pair of twins! Finally someone to pass on our legacy when we leave!", Fred spoke dramatically.

"What legacy?" Draco asked.

George stared at him incredulously "You've never heard of the escapades of the Weasley Twins?!"

Vega turned and cocked her head to the side, "Who are the Weasley Twins?"

George gasped in mock surprise,"Oh the horror! Can you believe someone hasn't heard of us?!"

Percy Weasley momentarily paused his conversation with a bushy haired first year to glare at his siblings, "Corrupting minds already?" Percy focused his attention on the younger set of twins," I'm Prefect Percy Weasley. If you ever need help getting away from these two or have any questions, you can come to me."

Vega snorted, but it was covered by Draco's cough. He shot her a warning look and smiled innocently at Percy,"We'll make sure to do that, thank you."

Percy nodded and adjusted his collar before sending another glare at his brother and rejoining his previous conversation.

Fred shrugged at them, "You heard the man. Well, we'll see you later."

George smiled," Don't wait up though."

With that, the two disappeared down the table. Draco and Vega exchanged looks before Vega noticed that dessert had come. She grinned maniacally and dove in. Draco smirked at her," It's a wonder you're not fat."

Vega ripped off another bite of her eclair and shot him a rude gesture. Draco snickered and dug into his meal albeit slower than his sister. Dumbledore stood up again to make another announcement. Vega shoved Draco's arm and pointed to catch his attention.

"This year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Vega was one of the few students who laughed.

Draco glanced at her as if she was insane," You know he's not kidding, right?"

Vega's eyes widened in shock,"Wait what?!"

"Um yeah. He actually does mean that going yo the corridor is certain death."

Vega blinked. And then she blinked again," .Ohhhh. That certainly changes everything. We'll have to check it out sometime."

Draco stared at her in shock,"Did you not hear what I just said?! Going to the corridor means potentially fatal injuries!"

"And?"

Draco sighed,"I do believe you have a death wish."

"More or less. I am a Gryffindor."

Draco nodded at her,"True that bro. True that."

Percy called out to the first years to follow him and they set off for the Common Rooms. Draco mentally memorized the pathway and made landmarks while Vega engaged a awkward boy in conversation. The boy was constantly stammering and contributed little to the conversation, but Vega talked enough for the two of them. She almost hit him in the face several times because of her habit of talking with her hands, but Neville managed to escape her company unhurt.

They group stopped at a portrait. It was of a fat woman who sat primly. She smiled down at the tired turned to face the younger children."The password is Caput Draconis.", he said,"Don't forget it. You won't be granted access if you don't have the password."

Percy led the first years into the extremely red Common Room. There was red everywhere, and Draco had to blink for a bit before his eyes settled. Percy led them to the staircase and pointed to the boys' and girls' dorms. Draco waved goodbye to Vega who winked before skipping to her dorm. Draco sighed in contentment before setting up the staircase. When he had reached the dorms, the other boys had already chosen their beds and he flopped into the only available one which was closest to the door.

Draco fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I'm Marcy. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but plz no flames. No pairings for now as they're too young for that. This story is un beta'd, and I'm trying to use my best grammar on this, so please be tolerant of a grammatical errors.

Pairings:None

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The Harry Potter world is all the fabulous work of Mrs. J. K. Rowling. I own nothing except for my OCs.

* * *

On the Friday morning of their first Potions class, Draco waited in the cold dungeon hallway for his sister. Vega had taken a quick dash to the library in order to return a book before Potions twins had spent most of their free time in the library or exploring. Draco insisted that they must study ahead for every single class much to Vega's chagrin. She would much rather be reading or memorizing the castle, Draco considered.

Vega rushed down the hallway and careened to an abrupt stop in front of Draco. "Am I late?"

"Seeing as we are all still in the hallway outside of the class and Professor Snape is nowhere to be seen the logical answer would be no. You are not late."

Vega lips curled into a sneer, "You could have just told me, smartass." Draco smirked,"And what would be the fun in that?" Her reply was cut off by the slam of a door being thrown open.

Professor Snape stood in the doorway, his black eyes glaribg down at the first years."Inside," he quietly commanded. The class rushed to do his bidding and find a seat.

Snape began the class by taking roll. He didn't stop at all until he reached the name of Harry Potter. The professor looked up and glanced at Harry. His dark eyes bored holes in the Gryffindor's face. "Ah, yes. Harry Potter, our new— celebrity. Tell me Potter, what would one get if they added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry shot a glance at Hermione Granger whose hand was raised and waving wildly. "Um, I don't know, sir."

The Slytherin half of the class dissolved into snickers while the Gryffindors frowned in confusion.

Professor Snape smirked sardonically,"Tut tut. You would get the Draught of Living Death. How about another one? Potter, where would you look to find a bezoar?" Harry was strongly resisting the urge to bang his head on the table. "I don't really know, sir."

Snape sneered,"The stomach of a goat. What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry looked around the room wracking his brain for the answer before sighing in defeat,"I don't know, sir," his green eyes settled on Hermione whose hand was still waving in the air, "but I think Hermione does."

Snape wheeled on Hermione with a glare,"Put your hand down ." Hermione snapped her hand to her side immediately. "They are the same thing." He turned to the rest of the class, "Why are you not writing this down?" He snapped.

The class jumped and scrambled to get their supplies and write down what had been said. The professor stalked back up to the front of the classroom with his robes flying behind him like the wings of a bat. His voice was barely louder than a whisper, but the room was silent. Snape had that effect on people.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death— if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The students stared at him in silence. Vega looked around the room before lifting her hands and applauding the speech. Everyone turned to stare at her as her clapping slowed down to an awkward and abrupt end. Still staring, Professor Snape waved his wand absently and directions for a potion to cure boils appeared on the board. He ordered the students to copy down the directions and start the potion.

Draco and Vega hurried to start the potion and collect the ingredients. The class was silent as they worked. The only sound besides the sound of their simmering potions was Snape's voice as he walked around criticizing everyone. The only person he didn't stop to berate was Kronos who he praised.

Snape was in the middle of showing the class exactly how amazing Kronos' slicing techniques were when a cauldron exploded. Green smoke slid through the room and Draco had to drag Vega onto the table and away from it as she was poking at it on curiosity. In the back of the room Neville was coated with the failed potion, and Seamus' cauldron lay in a twisted smoking hunk of metal.

Soon the entire class was standing on their stool or tables while Neville moaned in pain as bright red boils appeared on his skin.

"Stupid boy!" Snape snarled. With a flock of his wand the potion disappeared leaving only a pained Neville. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire." It was more of a statement than a question. "You! Take Longbottom to the Hospital Wing!" Seamus grabbed Neville and dragged him out of the room.

Snape rounded on Harry, "Potter! Thought you would look better of you let your classmate fail? Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? That's five points from Gryffindor!" Harry opened his mouth to protest before Ron grabbed his arm. "Not worth it, mate."

Harry took frowned but closed his mouth and the class resumed as normal. It was only when they were leaving the lesson that Vega noticed,"Hey! He never finished taking roll!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I'm Marcy Gracin. Construcive criticism is always welcome, but please no flames. No pairings for now as they're too young for that. This story is un beta'd, and I'm trying to use my best grammar on this, so please be tolerant of any grammatical errors.

Pairings:None

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The Harry Potter world is all the fabulous work of Mrs. J. K. Rowling. I own nothing except for my OCs

* * *

The notice for flying lessons was on the board that Monday. The first-year Gryffindor's crowded around it and chattered excitedly. Draco shuffled over to the notice board and squeezed through the crowd to see the announcement.

"First-years…flying lessons…starts Thursday…Slytherins. Of course." Vega slid behind him ignoring Draco's jump of surprise.

"Come on. The Slytherins aren't all bad. Blaise Zabini is actually really nice."

"And a good morning to you too, Vee. And when the hell did you meet Blaise Zabini?" Draco said.

Vega folded her arms at him. "I was in the library and couldn't reach a book, so he grabbed it for me. After that we just started hanging out. And anyway you should stop judging people on their house. It makes you sound prejudiced."

Draco bowed dramatically, "Of course your royal highness. Whatever you say."

Vega flicked him before leaning forward to scan the poster and shrugged before starting off for the Great Hall. "Well, at least this afternoon won't be boring."

Draco and Vega climbed our of the portrait hole and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. The two walked alone and mostly in silence. The other Gryffindors tended to avoid them on account of their family's reputation. Neither were bothered by this as they were used to spending time with just each other.

The two ate in a comfortable silence. Draco was re-reading _Hogwarts: A History _and Vega was finishing up her Charms essay. Neither of them looked up until they heard a loud and obnoxios voice from across the Hall.

"I don't know why we all have to go to yhese ridiculous lessons. Some of us have been flying for ages! Its not fair that we have to wait for Mudbloods to catch up! I'm practically an expert by now," Kronos ranted. "Crabbe! Have I told you about that time I flew so high I almost ran into those Muggle spinning things?"

Crabbe anapped his head up, startled, from his heaping mountain of food. He shrugged and grunted. Kronos took it as a no and immediately began spinning a completely untrue tale of his flying exploits.

Vega sneered, "He's absolutely pathetic."

Draco mirrored her facial expression and began packing up his things, "I second the notion. Now come on, I want to stop at the library before class."

Vega stood with him, and they made their way towards the door. As they left Vega began to zone out of her surroundings. She was so immersed in what she was doing that she didn't notice a messy-haired, green-eyed boy. Said boy was also paying more attention to his conversation with Ronald Weasley than to where he was going. The two collided violently.

Vega fell to the floor and landed on her back. She groaned as her stuff flew out of her bag and onto the floor around her. The messy-haired, green-eyed boy gasped then immediately started spewing apologies to her.

"I'm so sorry! I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Bloody hell, I'm so sorry," He said as he began to help her pick up her stuff.

Vega waved his apology away with a dismissive wave of the hand. "It's fine. I wasn't paying attention either." She flicked a piece of hair that had escaped from her messy bun away. "I'm Vega by the way. Vega Malfoy."

"Hello then. I'm Harry. Harry Potter— Wait you're Malfoy's sister!" It was more of a statement than a question. He wrenched away from her with a jerky motion.

Vega shrugged, "Well you'll have to be more specific. There's that one," she pointed at Draco, "But judging by your reaction you're referring to the prattish one, Kronos. To answer your question/statement, we are all siblings."

"I believe the term is triplets," Draco added helpfully.

"Bloody hell! There are three Malfoys!" Ron added less helpfully.

Draco frowned at him. "There are quite a few differences. The first being that we are Gryffindors and he is a Slytherin. Not that it makes that big of a deal seeing as they both act the same. Anyway, I'm Draco."

Ron stared at him for a while until Harry elbowed him. "The name's Ron. Ron Weasley."

The two siblings waved before Draco shrugged. "It was fun bumping into you two, but we need to get to the library. Farewell."

Vega smiled and waggled her fingers at them, "We'll see you in class. Ta-Ta!" The two strode out of the Great Hall and set a course for the library.

As soon as they were out of sight the two best friends turned towards the Gryffindor table.

"That was weird."

"Yup."

"But they were really nice if a bit…strange."

"Whatever you say, Harry. Whatever you say.

**DMVMDMVMDMVMDMVMDMVMDMVMDMVMDMVMDMVMDMVMDMVMDMVM**

Draco and Vega traipsed across the grass, laughing and chatting. They had arrived early at Draco's insistence, so none of the other Gryffindors had arrived. The Slytherins, however, were imerging and headed straight for the lesson. Vega was doing a rather spot on impression of Lucius Malfoy, and the two found it considerably hilarious. Kronos did not.

He breezed past the duo and, in a tone of false sympathy, turned to his loyal minions.

"I just feel so bad for people whose own parents hate them. I mean really it's so pathetic. And hiding it with "humor" just makes it all the more obvious."

Goyle frowned and leaned in closer to the blonde. "Who are we talking about?" He sort of whispered. Kronos didn't bother explaining and stomped of towards a random training broom. Crabbe shrugged and the two oafs followed their blonde friend.

Vega stepped away to find a broom while Draco paused to sneer in disgust briefly at the Slytherin Trio, before slipping away after his sister. As he slid beside her she looked up and smirked at him.

"3 galleons says he throws a fit when Hooch tells him he's been holding the broom wrong."

"That's a stupid thing to bet on. It's guaranteed," Draco said. Vega smiled before turning her attention towards the oncoming Gryffindor first years. Meanwhile, Draco ran his hands through his hair, messing it up even further, in mild relief. He had been worried for a second that she was genuinely upset about Kronos. She was usually a bit cheerier, but he supposed that it was more due to flying.

Neither of them had ever flown before. There wasn't anyone to ever teach them with Lucius and Narcissa making every effort to not acknowledge their existence. Besides they weren't allowed in the shed that housed quiddditch equipment at all.

This was no great loss to either of them. Vega did not like heights under any circumstances. Draco was more interested in books than brooms and things he couldn't have.

Madam Hooch frowned at the dawdling children and barked, "What are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a broom. Now!"

The children lept into positions around the school brooms. Once everyone had chosen Hooch called out new orders.

"Everyone put their right hand over the broom. Then say up!"

The first years immediately commenced to start yelling up to varied results. Ron's had smacked him in the head before calming in his right hand. Hermione Granger's had merely rolled a bit. Neville's had stayed still.

Vega had started her UP! confidently but it had twisted near the end causing the broom to fly up...then fall back down.

A few people had had perfect results, though. Draco's had glided gracefully up to his hand and rested gently in his palm. Kronos' had gone up quickly and thudded into his hand with the a harsh slap on his skin. His UP! had been a touch too confident. Harry's had flown up into his hand perfectly. That bastard.

"Do it again", Madame Hooch told those that were unsuccessful.

Vega did it perfectly that time. Neville stared fearfully at the broom and it was painfully obvious that he did not want to fly at all. After everyone had their brooms in hand, it was time to start.

Hooch instructed them to kick off and hover a few feet above the ground, leaning forward a little bit. When she reached the count of three and blew the whistle, they were supposed to push upwards.

"Okay," she started, "On the count of three. One! Two—"

Poor hopeless Neville had become so frazzled by the impending flight that he had kicked off early.

"Comeback!" screamed the Quidditch teacher.

Draco shrugged. "I think he would of he could, Madame Hooch."

Neville fave was white with fear and his hand trembled as he neared twenty feet. He terror filled eyes stared longingly at the ground.

THUD

His trembling hands had caused him to lose his grip on the broom. Neville had come crashing down with the awful crack of broken bones.

"Oh broken wrist, poor boy. Don't worry, I'll get you to Pomfrey." She glared at the rest of the students. "Drop the brooms. None of you are to move a muscle while I'm gone. If I catch one of you with the brooms, you'll be out of here in the blink of an eye."

Carefully, she pulled a teary-eyed Neville back into the castle.

Kronos snickered as soon as she was out of sight. "Did you see that fat lump? And, Merlin, his face!" He laughed again, the rest of his cronies joining in.

Parvati rolled her eyes,"Oh shut up, Malfoy."

"Sticking up for Longbottom, Patil? Didn't know you had a thing for crybabies." a dark haired girl named Pansy Parkinson taunted.

Parvati moved to respond but was interrupted when Kronos scooped something up from where Neville had fallen.

"Look! It's that stupid thing Longbottom had this morning!"

The Remembrall twinkled as he held it up in the sunlight. Suddenly, Harry felt anger building up inside him. He had thought he left bullies behind on the Muggle world. Seeing anyone being treated that way filled him with anger and annoyance.

"Give that here, Malfoy"

Quietly Vega turned to Draco and whispered. "Something important is happening, I think."

Everyone fell silent as Harry stepped forward. All eyes were on them. He stood, his hand outstretched for the ball.

Kronos smirked, "I Think I'll leave it for Longbottom to find. How about up here?" His broom jumped into his hands, and he kicked off towards the sky.

"Give it here, Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

"How about you come and get it?" Kronos taunted.

Harry grabbed his broom ignoring the calls for him to stay on the ground. He would show Kronos. Harry mounted the broom and kicked off. The wind whipping about his hair and face, the weightlessness. Harry felt free. He was at home up there.

He turned to glare at a shocked and nervous Kronos.

"I said give that here, Malfoy"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. Don't make me knock you off your broom."

"I'd like to see you try."

Harry knew what to do. He shot forward with incredible speed. Dumbfounded, Kronos moved just in time to stay on his broom. Harry turned sharply, and they faced each other again.

"No Crabbe and Goyle to do you dirty work, huh, Malfoy?"

Kronos seemed to have come to the same conclusion. He glanced down panickedly at his two thugs. Suddenly, he threw the Remembrall into the air before speeding toward that ground.

"Catch it if you can, Potter!"

Harry watched as the ball rose then fell toward the ground. Instinctively, he leaned forward and pointed the handle to the ground. The next second he was in a steep dive, hurtling towards the ground. The crowd below him yelled and whooped and made noise, but Harry ignored it all. There was only him and the ball. He stretched out his hand and clasped it around the Remembrall, grinning. Slowly, he stepped off the broom and back onto the ground.

"HARRY POTTER!"


End file.
